Dannie Michelle Carrol: A New Moroi Princess
by Ambie Danielle
Summary: Dannie was being raised as a human by her mother's sister. All her life she was kept away from her parents, guarded away from her secret powers that are held inside her. Will Dannie ever make it back to Ender Hollow and exceed her true powers?
1. Chapter 1

Setting: John Mead's Mansion. Ender Hollow, Tennessee. Living Room.

Cassie couldn't take her eyes off of the white bassinet in the middle of the living room. She knew there was a human being in there, a baby. Her and Justin's baby to be exact. Danielle Michelle Carrol was only two days old, and she was already causing trouble in the vampire town of Ender Hollow. Cassie and Justin Carrol were both vampires. They were only turned for a couple of weeks when Cassie found out she was pregnant with Dannie. Most of the time, once you have been transformed from a human to a vampire, you can't conceive. But Cassie had been pregnant without knowing it before being turned into a vampire.

"I called Maddie." John said as he walked into the living room. "She's offered to take Dannie. Apparently her and her husbands Kyle have been trying to have a baby for a while, but can't conceive so they're really ecstatic about taking her."

"Just because she's my sister doesn't make me any more keen on giving my baby up." Cassie said sourly as she took her eyes off of the bassinet.

"Cassie, you're not ready." John explained Cassie as he sat down beside of her. "Justin's not ready either. We're vampires, we crave blood. She's a human; she'll want milk and sooner or later actual food. If she weren't mortal, this would be a totally different story."

Cassie let a tear fall down her face.

"I'm her mother." Cassie said. "I'm supposed to take care of her, protect her. By giving her up, I'm basically leaving her out in the cold to survive on her own."

John sighed as he leaned back on the couch.

"You can't do this to her John." Cassie told him. "I'm not going to let you take my child away from me just because you think we're going to kill her."

Both Cassie and John looked up as Justin walked in.

"Everything's packed and in the back of the truck." Justin told John.

"What's packed?" Cassie asked.

Justin looked from his wife to John and then back again.

"Nashville is about three hours away." John said as he stood up. "If you leave now, you'll be able to make it there and back before dark."

Cassie looked over at Justin with anger in her eyes.

"You packed all of Dannie's things in the truck?" Cassie asked.

"Cassie, I didn't have a choice." Justin explained.

"You didn't have a choice." Cassie exclaimed. "Justin she's our daughter! We can't just give her up to complete strangers."

"Maddie's your sister." Justin said. "Look, I explained to her the circumstances and both her and Kyle said they understood."

Cassie walked over to the bassinet and picked up Dannie.

"Exactly what are the circumstances here?" Cassie asked as she walked back over to her husband. "Maybe you should explain them to me, because I seem to have forgotten all the rules."

Justin stuffed his hands in his pockets. He had to do all he could to keep from yelling at Cassie.

"John and I struck a deal." Justin said as calmly as he could. "When Dannie is old enough to learn about us and the supernatural, she can decide whether she wants to stay with Maddie and Kyle or if she wants to come back and live with us."


	2. Chapter 2

Setting: Five years later. Maddie and Kyle Donovan's House. Nashville, TN. Maddie and Kyle's Bedroom.

" I just don't know what to do with her anymore." Maddie cried as she talked to her husband. "I've tried to get her healthier foods, and even taken her to McDonald's twice a week, but she still won't eat anything. It's like she doesn't have a taste for food anymore."

Kyle wiped a tear from Maddie's cheek.

"Maybe we should call John." Kyle said. "He said there could be side affects after the birth. Maybe she's turning."

Maddie looked confused.

"Dannie was born from vampire parents Maddie." Kyle explained. "Even though John tested her for everything under the sun right after birth, he could have missed a single tiny cell growing."

"So you're saying that our niece could be turning into a vampire?" Maddie asked.

Kyle nodded.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Kyle said. "She may want blood instead of regular food. But she herself doesn't know she wants blood."

Maddie looked over at the picture of her sister Cassie and her husband Justin. If it weren't for that car accident that had almost killed them, they wouldn't be vampires, and Maddie and Kyle wouldn't have to be dealing with Dannie's situation right now.

"Do you think they think about her?" Maddie asked, referring to Cassie and Justin.

"Of course they think about her." Kyle said. "She's their daughter. Maddie, this is a good thing happening. If Dannie is really turning into a vampire, that means she can go back and be with her parents."

"And where does that leave us?" Maddie asked. "Childless…again. Dannie is the closest thing we have to a child of our own."

"Baby, we should be thrilled to send her back to Cassie and Justin." Kyle said with a laugh. "Think about the way you're looking at your side of the story. Right after Dannie was born she was sent to us. We've raised her Maddie. Cassie and Justin have never gotten to visit her or even talk to her. They're so afraid there is going to be a link in between them with the whole vamp-human thing."

Setting: Cassie and Justin Carrol's House. Ender Hollow, TN. Living Room.

Justin sighed as he walked into the house to find Cassie lost in pictures of Dannie.

"Cass, I put those pictures up in the attic for a reason." Justin said as he took off his coat.

"We're not going to hide her away like she doesn't even exist." Cassie said sternly. "One day she's going to come back, and she's going to see all the pictures we have around the house of her, and then she'll know how much we love her."

"Dannie knows we love her." Justin said as he started to pick up all of the pictures that were spread on the couch. "But I'm not going to let you sit around and mope until that time comes."

'"I'm not moping." Cassie said as she started to pick up pictures as well.

"I know you're not." Justin replied. "I just don't want you to start moping. The sooner we get all of this cleaned up, the sooner we can go over to John's house."

"Why are we going over to John's house?" Cassie asked. "Please don't tell me he's having one of his wild parties again."

Justin laughed.

"No, he's not having a party." Justin reassured his wife. "He said he's actually got a surprise for us."

Setting: John Mead's Mansion. Basement.

"Tell me again why we decided to come here." Maddie said as she paced back and forth.

Dannie was sitting in a mahogany colored chair. Her little blonde pigtails swayed back and forth a little as the air conditioner blew out from the wall behind her.

"Can I get up now?" Dannie asked.

"You just have to sit there for a little bit longer." Kyle told his niece. "John will be back down here in a minute."

The five year old little girl swayed back and forth in the chair. She could amuse herself with anything.

"Sorry I'm late." John said as he walked down the stairs. "I had to make sure I had the right testing supplies."

"Where's my sister?" Maddie asked as she crossed her arms.

"Cassie and Justin are on their way as we speak." John said. "I'm hoping all of you being in here won't cause a ruckus with Dannie. I'd hate for something bad to go wrong with the test."

Maddie felt a tear fall down her cheek as she watched Cassie and Justin walk in.

"John, what is this?" Justin asked as he looked at Dannie and then back at John.

"Maddie and Kyle have brought Dannie in for some testing." John explained. "They think she may be turning into a vampire."

Cassie slowly walked over to Dannie.

"Cassie don't do this." Justin told her.

"Is it ok if I touch her?" Cassie asked John.

John nodded.

"Mommy, is that you?" Dannie asked as she got a good look at Cassie.

"Yeah it's me baby." Cassie said as tears fell down her face. Cassie wrapped her arms around Dannie. "I've missed you so much."

Ten minutes later all of the tears were gone.

John walked over in front of Dannie.

"Do you mind if I pick you up?" John asked.

Dannie shook her head.

John then continued to pick Dannie up and he placed her own a little twin size bed.

Dannie looked over at the small needle, which looked huge to her and she started to shake.

"It's ok baby." Cassie said as she rubbed her hand up and down Dannie's back.

John was about to test Dannie's cells for what could be the beginning of her immortal life.


End file.
